1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of wind tunnel testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wind tunnel testing of aircraft, such as missiles, prior test procedures have involve testing of a large range of control surface positions, Mach numbers, and orientations. This produces voluminous data, which it is time consuming to obtain and process. Improvements would be desirable.